Talk:Characters
Huh? Enzeru says there should be a section of characters with more than one series and a cameo section, please? Also--I CAN NOT believe Sora's player is Haseo's player! BTW What happened to Minase when Sieg was Kuhn? That's what I'm most curious about. Profile Picture? I think we need to come up with some sort of format for the character picture that appears on the template. I don't like the fact that for some characters we have character models, others have artwork, and others have their background character image. Shouldn't all the pictures look similar? That is the purpose of the template after all. I really don't like the fact that Kite is the only original game character whose picture uses his character model. Sure it looks cool, but unless we want to switch out all the game characters with their models (something that would look awful, some of those models on the official site are terrible looking) I think we should bring back his original picture. --CRtwenty 05:42, 7 March 2007 (UTC) February 23, 2006 In the future, I think the character pages for characters that appear in multiple series will have to have seperate sections for their appearances, and the links on this page should link to an anchor on the character's page. What do you think? -OtakuD50 //G.U. Characters Infobox Umm, I thought of another addition for the infobox. Under "The World R:2 Class(es)", I think we should have "The World R:2 Race". I have the translation info for the various races and stuff from the strategy guide. :) -Amaethon :I had been thinking about that too, I think it's about as good an idea as "gender". You should update all the class terms and information, too. Is the guide cool enough to list the job levels for skills? Oh, updating the names of the monster families and making any edits to labels in that template would be cool too. Does it have color monster pics? - Kuukai2 20:00, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::It does have monster pics, but they're not of the highest quality. I guess I can still try to tweak the monsters stuff though...Anyway, I'll update the templates with the races, and make pages for them, but I just don't know how to add the new category to the template, so someone will have to show me how to do that. I'm confused about the skills; the guide says that they're dependant on weapons, and I have yet to see reference to job levels in it, but then again, I haven't read it too carefully yet, so I'll keep looking. -Amaethon :::If the guide says skills (not abilities) depend on weapons, the guide is either wrong or the U.S. version is a different game... I believe the template is locked and Kula or CRTwenty need to edit it. - Kuukai2 22:28, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, the guide kind of contradicts itself. In one part it says, "Skills in The World are dicided into Arts, Healing/Support, and Attack Skills. Arts skills are based on the weapon type <--(must of misinterpreted this; same thing as class, right?) but healing and attack skills can be learned by anyone. "Each PC has one of a number of jobs, which determine their skills, equipped items, and role in a party." Never mind then. It still makes no mention of job levels, or how skills are aquired exactly though, which must have been one confused me. Anyway, *Runs off to create pages for the races* I've never actually created a page though, so if I screw up, I apologize in advanced. :P - Amaethon :::::It's an American strategy guide. Who the hell said it'd be accurate? Kulaguy 23:43, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::Well, it's this or translating the Japanese strategy guide, which would be a ton more work than just taking any info in this strategy with a grain of salt, especially considering that we'll be able to edit out any invalid information in like two days. =/ Amaethon :::::::Well, translating a Japanese guide would be beside the point, since there would be no way to get the official translations from it, which is the key feature of the English guide. If you want to know anything about Rebirth that might be in a strategy guide, I can get you the information from the net and my magazines. I just can't get how they'll translate it... ^^;; - Kuukai2 00:05, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Err, that came out different from what I was trying to say. Oh well. I was just trying to tell Kula that this should be considered a valid source unless the information contained in it is somehow proven false in the game. Umm, I'm sorry if I did something wrong though. ^^ -Amaethon Link Characters I added characters that had pages but weren't linked to to the LINK section and noticed that some of the pages use "(Link)" instead of "(LINK)", this should probably be fixed. (EDIT: I fixed all the page names and all the links to those pages.) Us2rugrats 22:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :.hack//Link and .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights have different capitalization and refer to different things. As such, this page's list is a little wrong now since some of those characters haven't appeared in LINK: Twilight Knights yet. :Also, I was thinking, it it might make more sense to go by, say, "Kite (R:X)" since he can show up in Link, LINK: Twilight Knights, and any random novel or other thing that takes place in R:X. Does that work with everyone? - Kuukai2 16:06, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with that. Certainly cuts down on semantic issues like this one. --AuraTwilight 20:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like a great idea to me as well. We at least have all the characters with pages listed now so we don't make any mistakes. Us2rugrats 03:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC)